Fafnir (High School DxD)
Summary Fafnir is one of the legendary Five Great Dragon Kings. He was killed at some point by the original Siegfried of the Nordic legends, but was revived by the Norse Faction in Northern Europe. Afterwards, he made a pact with Azazel, and willingly became sealed in one of his artificial Sacred Gears. After their pact ended, he made a new one with Asia Argento. He is said to be a dragon that roams and gathers treasures throughout the world for his personal collection. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A. 6-C in Outrage Name: Fafnir, "Gigantis Dragon" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Rage Power, Breath Attack, Homing Attacks, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Type 1), Duplication (Can release a hundred miniature clones of himself), Illusion Creation (Can create and leave behind mirages and illusions of himself with the aid of his legendary weapons), Summoning (Can summon his legendary treasures in the form of various weapons such as flaming or ice swords, spears of lightning, axes that project energy, a bullet that cannot be dodged or avoided, among others. Can also summon other Dragons with the Dragon Gate), Curse Manipulation (Can transform his spirit into a curse and send it into his target, constantly attacking and causing them nightmares in their dreams), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Magic (Dragon scales have resistance to magical attacks) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Stronger than Vritra. Erased one of Grendel's fireballs after Saji trimmed part of it). Island level in Outrage (Crushed the defensive barrier of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and bit off his arm) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to other Dragon Kings like Vritra, and reacted to Grendel's fireball), higher in Outrage (Kept up with Rizevim) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 by virtue of his size Striking Strength: Mountain Class. Island Class in Outrage (Crushed the defensive barriers of Rizevim and Lilith) Durability: Island level (Took a lot of attacks from Rizevim and Artemis, who could fight against Grayfia) Stamina: High (Could keep on fighting after his whole body was burned and smoking, spewing fresh blood and after sustaining injuries that could not be healed) Range: Likely several hundred meters Standard Equipment: His legendary treasures Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Dragon slaying weaponry and abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning:' Fafnir can summon the various treasures in his possession, expelling weapons of different attributes like flaming swords, axes that release large amounts of aura, a copy of the original Tathlum which is unable to be dodged and avoided, spears of lightning and others. The weapons change their trajectory when deflected, and continue to attack the targets. *'Fire Manipulation:' Like all Dragons, Fafnir can release a breath of a specific attribute, specially fire in his case. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Dragons Category:High School DXD Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6